


28

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [28]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Goth Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	28

Mabel ran her fingers through what remained of the hair on the side of her head. It was basically like running her foot over the bathroom mat, considering how short it was now. She frowned, frustrated by how years of care and attention were now gone forever. This was such a dumb idea.

“Mabel? Mabel, what the…?”

Her attention snapped to her brother standing in the doorway, looking confused. The confusion was quickly shifting to worry, though.

“Is, is something wrong, Mabel?” He asked, walking towards her.

“Nope!” she said cheerfully. “Why do you ask, oh brother mine?”

“Well, your hair, you, uh…”

“Just a trim and dye job, brotato! You like it?” Mabel slipped her fingers into her hair and tossed it back with a smile.

Dipper looked at her curiously, then laughed. “Yeah, I guess I do. It… suits you, surprisingly. I never thought you, of all people, would go goth, but you pull it off pretty well.”

“Nyehehe,” Mabel cackled, “Never underestimate the Mabemeister!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dipper said with a smile. He ran his hand along Mabel’s trimmed hair and she suppressed a shiver at the attention. “Jeez, so weird,” he muttered quietly, “I wonder…”

Mabel whimpered as his nails graced a particular area behind her ear. It was a soothing, warm feeling that spread throughout her body and she leaned into his hand to feel it more.

“Ha! I knew it. You still have the same weak spots,” Dipper chuckled.

“Oh, shut up,” Mabel responded, blushing both from the feeling of him scratching and in happiness that he remembered such a detail about her. Cutting her hair really was the right thing to do.


End file.
